Dies irae
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Os voy a contar la historia de un hombre que se perdió camino a encontrarse a sí mismo.
1. Historia

_A los que se les caducan los infinitos._

 _Si_ «Harry Potter» _me perteneciera, todos habrían muerto al final._

* * *

 **DIES IRAE**

 **(Día de la ira)**

* * *

 _«Dies irae, dies illa,_

 _Solvet saeclum in favilla»_

Os voy a contar la historia de un hombre que se perdió camino a encontrarse a sí mismo.

Uno que lo fue todo, a veces incluso demasiado. Que guardaba la ira en el corazón y el amor en la polla, como solía decir entre carcajadas que partían en dos el aire. Uno que nació en la mierda y se encargó de volver a ella antes de morir. Que quiso hasta la locura —y que odió de la misma manera— a una sola mujer, aunque follara con muchas más. Que pintó con sangre la memoria de todos nosotros y con alihotsy su propia nariz.

Uno con la vida llena de instantes infinitos que tenían fecha de caducidad.

Rosier, al que el apellido le quedaba pequeño.

Elric Rosier.

* * *

 **NOTA**

Llevaba días pensando en cómo participar en el Drabblectober de este año. Encontré varios temas en la red interesantes (gracias de nuevo, María), pero no terminaba de conectar con ninguno. Al final decidí poner a trabajar a mis colegas más imaginativos (os adoro: Andrea, Zaira y David), pedirles "prompts" de esos y hacer un mix con mis favoritos.

Después barajé escribir sobre varios mortífagos (los primeros, los que me gustan), incluso sobre Manny... Hasta que me vino la gran tragedia que fue la vida (en mi headcanon) de Elric Rosier. Estoy a tope con esa historia que aparqué sobre "Tom" y tenía muchas ganas de hablar de este tío en boca de Emmanuel Nott, mi narrador de cosas sórdidas favorito.

Para los nuevos: Elric (nombre inventado por mí) Rosier fue uno de los primeros mortífagos de Voldemort (junto a Mulciber, Dolohov, Nott y Avery), uno de los que esperaban en el Cabeza de Puerco mientras Tom le pedía trabajo como profesor a Dumbledore. El padre de Evan Rosier, el chaval que le arrancó el ojo a Moody poco antes de que este le arrancara la vida.

No sé qué tal me irá eso de escribir drabbles (entre 2 y 499 palabras) porque soy de enrollarme como una persiana, pero haré el intento.

Os leo por ahí, como siempre.


	2. Ira

Su segundo puñetazo chocó directamente contra la boca de Didacus Gibbon, provocando que los dientes de ese desgraciado le abrieran tres nudillos.

Pero Elric no fue capaz de sentir el dolor. No le cabía nada además de la ira.

Cuando consiguió tirar al otro Slytherin al suelo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho y siguió dándole hostias con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir. No paró cuando logró romperle la nariz al contrario, un par de años mayor que él, tampoco cuando los alumnos que habían hecho un corro alrededor de ellos se pusieron a gritar al ver la sangre saliendo a borbotones.

Todo había empezado con una frase que Gibbon repetiría más adelante, cuidándose mucho de que Elric no lo volviera a escuchar: _«mi padre dice que tu madre es una zorra, ¡Rosier la zorra!»_. Sucedió durante la primera semana del curso, cuando Elric acababa de entrar en Hogwarts. Tiró la varita que tenía en la mano porque hasta la fecha solo le habían enseñado a convertir escarabajos en botones y se lió a puñetazo limpio con un tío que le sacaba una cabeza y tenía mucha más experiencia con la magia que él.

Le dio igual. Elric nunca dejó de iniciar una pelea, sin importarle estar en clara desventaja. No pensaba: permitía que la ira lo consumiera por dentro, como si esta fuera una chispa y su corazón estuviera hecho de paja. Actuaba por instinto, más animal que persona.

Gibbon lloraba a gritos en el suelo, tratando sin mucho acierto de cubrirse la cara con las manos. Elric le cogió una de ellas y la mordió hasta hacerle sangre.

Cuando llegó el Jefe de Slytherin para separarlos, Horace Slughorn, y se lo encontró con los dientes rojos y la respiración jadeante, decidió invitarlo a una de sus reuniones del Club de las Eminencias pensando que alguien con tanta pasión tendría que llegar lejos, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Se equivocó.


	3. Enfermedad

El padre de Elric aguantó hasta que su madre dio a luz a Druella para coger a la niña recién nacida y abandonar a su mujer. Le ofreció a Elric, que por entonces tenía poco más de seis años, irse con él. El chico le escupió en la túnica —había querido llegar a su cara, pero era demasiado canijo—, tomó a su madre de la mano para calmarla y miró con odio intenso a aquel hombre mientras salía por la puerta con el bebé en brazos y un par de maletas hechizadas persiguiéndolo.

No lo volvió a ver.

Su madre estaba enferma de un montón de maneras distintas, de la cabeza y también del resto del cuerpo. Le asomaban los huesos, tirando de la piel como si quisieran rasgarla, y los ojos azules se le hundían y apagaban más cada día que pasaba. Como apenas podía hablar con coherencia, y no digamos trabajar, malvivieron el resto de lo que le quedaba de vida a la mujer —que no fue mucho— con la pensión que le proporcionó el Ministerio a regañadientes.

Como Tom, Elric disponía del fondo que Hogwarts destinaba a los alumnos que vivían en situaciones difíciles, que le permitía comprarse el material del colegio y un montón de libros, la mayoría de segunda mano, que arrojaba con furia al fondo del baúl cada vez que tenía que ir al colegio y dejar sola a su madre.

—Mamá —le dijo una noche, en la habitación de ella. El dormitorio olía a rancio y, por encima de todo, a una enfermedad que se negaba a remitir—. Mañana me voy a la estación. Vuelvo a Hogwarts.

Ella lo miró y alzó una mano temblorosa para acariciarle el rostro.

—¿Qué… curso?

—Segundo.

La mujer sonrió y una lágrima se deslizó desde su ojo a la almohada amarillenta y sucia.

—Esfuérzate. Tienes que ser mejor… mejor que yo.

—Nadie es mejor que tú.

La besó en la frente, le remetió las sábanas y salió de allí cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Hasta que su madre murió, Elric Rosier se desvivió por aprender mucho y muy rápido con la idea de salir del colegio, conseguir un buen trabajo y mantenerla.

Cuando la viruela de dragón la consumió por completo, Elric se dio permiso para ser lo que realmente era.

Un monstruo.


	4. Howler

El Sombrero Seleccionador gritó _«¡SLYTHERIN!»_ antes incluso de tocar un solo pelo de la cabeza de Tom Ryddle.

Elric lo observó desde la mesa del Gran Comedor con interés. Se había cruzado con ese crío de pelo negro como la tinta y ojos absurdamente verdes unos días antes, en el Callejón Diagon. El puto Gibbon y su grupito habían aprovechado que él estaba comprando en Slug & Jigger para insultar a su madre, que lo esperaba fuera. Salió a por ellos en cuanto fue consciente del panorama y, cuando se fueron corriendo como los cobardes que eran, se ocupó de tranquilizar a la mujer, que lloraba apoyada en una pared.

Paseó los ojos furiosos por la calle, buscando burla o pena en los viandantes, y se encontró con Tom parado a unos pocos metros de ellos. Llevaba ropa muggle gris muy usada y lo observaba con una calma desconcertante.

—¿Y tú qué coño miras? —le gritó.

El otro niño se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino y a Elric le complació no haber notado ni un ápice de lástima en sus ojos.

Elric tardó tiempo en comprender por qué se había sentido tan fascinado por Tom. Lo observó ese primer día y muchos más en busca de una respuesta.

 _«Es como yo»_ , se decía. No solo por los libros de segunda mano o la túnica de mala calidad, ni siquiera por cómo lo miraban por encima del hombro otros miembros de Slytherin. Era como él a un nivel más profundo, en ese brillo que le asomaba en los ojos cada vez que veía algo que no le gustaba. En las sonrisas de satisfacción que esbozaba cuando alguien que lo había molestado sufría.

Una noche de mediados de noviembre lo pilló en la sala común rebuscando en la mochila de Didacus Gibbon. Elric, creyendo que Tom no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí también, se escondió aún más tras el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba, procurando no perder de vista lo que hacía el otro niño.

El moreno sacó un rollo de pergamino y lo extendió sobre la mesa. Cogió su varita, apuntó con ella a lo que fuera que Gibbon hubiera escrito en el papel y empezó a murmurar. Cuando terminó, volvió a enrollarlo y a guardarlo en la mochila del Slytherin de cuarto curso.

—He cambiado su redacción de Pociones para que suspenda —dijo aquello en un susurro, mirando directamente hacia donde estaba escondido él.

Elric se incorporó y frunció el ceño:

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Piensas muy alto.

—¿Qué coño significa eso? —Tom no respondió, se limitó a seguir mirándolo con esa calma tan inquietante suya—. ¿Y por qué quieres que suspenda?

—Porque su padre amenazó con mandarle un howler si volvía a hacerlo. Ayer escuché cómo se lo decía a alguien.

—¿Y?

—Y no sé lo que es un howler.

Entonces Tom Ryddle sonrió y Elric Rosier lo hizo con él.


	5. Sangre pura

Cuando Tom empezó a hablar con Elric Rosier con regularidad, me cabreé. Estábamos a mitad de nuestro primer año en Hogwarts y, por mucho que me esforzara, no parecía ser merecedor de la atención del moreno. _«Maldito presuntuoso»_ , pensaba, mirando a Tom con la boca llena de cereales y la leche chorreando un poco por las comisuras de los labios, _«pues yo tampoco quiero ser amigo suyo»_. Era mentira, claro, pero me esforzaba mucho por convencerme a mí mismo.

—¿Qué te pasa, Manny?

Me giré y vi a Wyot Mulciber tratando de hacer una torre con la comida que tenía en el plato.

—No lo entiendo —contesté sin dejar de fulminar a Tom y a Elric con los ojos entrecerrados—, ¿por qué quiere ser amigo suyo y no nuestro?

Wyot observó a Rosier durante unos instantes.

—Parece guay.

—No lo es —me emperré—. Es un puñetero Veintiocho.

Mi padre, Cantankerus Nott, se había pasado media vida rebuscando entre árboles genealógicos ajenos para recopilar las que él decía que eran las únicas familias compuestas únicamente por sangre pura. «Los Sagrados Veintiocho» se llamaba la obra. Y a mí me habían obligado —o sugerido con fervor— a juntarme únicamente con sus descendientes, algo que evité desde el primer día.

—Tú también lo eres —me recordó Wyot con mofa, tratando de colocar una tortita sobre cuatro plátanos puestos en vertical—. Y Pancratius.

Pancratius Avery. Puaj.

—Pancratius me cae mal.

—Pero hablas con él.

—A regañadientes.

—Bueno. Ese tal Rosier está en el Club de Eminencias, como Tom. Quizá por eso se lleven bien.

Días después, cuando a Elric debieron de hinchársele los cojones de tanto escrutinio furibundo por mi parte, se me acercó en la sala común. Me encogí un poco en el sofá porque había escuchado que dejó inconsciente a puñetazos a un chico dos años mayor que él en su primera semana en Hogwarts y lo del dolor físico no me atraía.

—¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa? —me ladró—. ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme?

—¿De qué hablas tanto con Tom? —respondí en lugar de mearme encima, que era lo que mi organismo me pedía a gritos que hiciera.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Sonrió enseñando un montón de dientes—. ¿Es tu novio o algo?

—No.

—Pareces marica.

—Vale.

Giró la cabeza, como un perro que no entiende lo que le están diciendo.

—¿No te molesta que te lo diga?

—¿Por qué? No es un insulto aunque tú quieras que lo sea.

Soltó una risotada que me asustó más que relajó y después, sin venir a cuento, me palmeó el hombro.

—Eres un marica muy interesante.


	6. Deseo

A Walburga Black sus amigos la llamaban Boogie y el resto de los mortales preferíamos no llamarla en absoluto.

Tenía el pelo muy largo, muy liso y muy negro, la piel igual de pálida que la de Tom y los ojos enormes y azules. Era preciosa, aunque yo no fui capaz de reconocerlo hasta que en cuarto o en quinto curso me sorprendí haciéndome una paja pensando en ella.

Elric lo reconoció bastante antes.

Lo peor es que a Elric no le gustaba solo porque fuera guapa, eso podría haberlo entendido. A Elric le gustaba su personalidad de mierda, sus miradas por encima del hombro cargadas de prejuicios, su boca fruncida por el desprecio y sus frases untadas en veneno.

Walburga y Elric compartían curso y poco más. Creo que cuando empezaron a… verse, por llamarlo de alguna forma, apenas habían intercambiado dos o tres frases en las que ella lo insultaba y él le prometía que se la iba a comer entera.

Lo suyo empezó cuando Elric tenía catorce años recién cumplidos y ella todavía trece.

Él tenía la frente empapada en sudor apoyada en la de ella y se miraban a los ojos sin hablar. Estaban en uno de los pasillos más estrechos de las mazmorras, Walburga contra una pared, completamente vestida, y él con la bragueta abierta y la polla en la mano.

—Venga, hazlo —le pidió el chico entre jadeos.

Ella sonrió con malicia y le dio lo que quería:

—Eres un asqueroso, Elric Rosier. No mereces tu apellido, en la práctica eres poco más que un sangre sucia…

Él sonrió a su vez de medio lado, sin dejar de pajearse.

—Pégame.

La risa de ella sonó cantarina, mucho más dulce que su voz.

—¿En serio, Rosier?

—En serio, Black.

Cuando le dio un guantazo en la cara y dejó la mano ahí apoyada, Elric le besó los dedos y, treinta segundos más tarde, se corrió encima de la falda del uniforme de ella.

Se apoyó contra la pared del otro lado, dejándose caer hasta el suelo con la respiración atragantada. Sacó la varita como pudo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y murmuró un _fregotego_ en dirección a la mancha de semen.

—Gracias —dijo Walburga, alisándose el uniforme.

—Gracias a ti. ¿Mañana?

—Mañana —accedió la chica.

Y al otro, y al otro… Hasta que apareció Orión Black y las cosas se complicaron.


End file.
